The base of upright structures such as trees and posts is frequently plain and often unsightly. There is also a desire for residential or commercial properties to have a clean and finished look. One way to enhance the visual appearance of a property is to add potted plants. However, potted plants can be expensive and require ongoing maintenance; for example watering, fertilizing, and transplanting. In-ground plants, for example trees and shrubs, are easier to maintain than potted plants but do not have the tidy appearance of a potted plant. Further, the base of in-ground plants may be subject to damage from a variety of sources such as animals, insects, and yard maintenance equipment.
A variety of planters designed to attach to or wrap around upright objects such as posts and trees are known in the art. For example, various planters are taught in U.S. D386114, U.S. D416214, U.S. D480986, U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,473, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,741, U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,589, U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,902, U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,665, U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,880, US2007227068, US2011083364, US2012131851, and WO0135722. All of these items are designed for use as plant pots or planters that hold potting material and plants. As mentioned previously, potted plants can be expensive, they are often seasonal, and they typically require ongoing maintenance to survive and look their best. Using plant pots or planters to enhance the look of a tree or post base brings with it expense and labour.